


you make me lose control

by twinklingpotatoes



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7125007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinklingpotatoes/pseuds/twinklingpotatoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>upon hearing James divorce, Michael tries to reach him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you make me lose control

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Slip Stitch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017266) by [shiromori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiromori/pseuds/shiromori). 



> hi *waves hand*  
> this is my first time posting here and also my first Mcfassy so please be kind to me XD  
> ever since i saw the Graham Show and as they read the FF summaries i just couldn't get rid of this idea, hence, this story was written.  
> p.s1: the story that Michael mentions is " Slip Stitch" written by shiromori.  
> p.s2: English is not my first language, so sorry in advance for any mistakes.

[I'm sorry about your divorce] James looked at Michael’s message on his phone. a sad smile crept into his face as he typed the reply [ we’ve been on rocks for a while now...]   
he closed his eyes remembering all their argues. argues that started the moment he met those icy eyes, that wide smile and velvet voice.  
[you’ll be fine]  
James chuckled at his response, without Michael by his side...he doubted it,yet he typed back[ i will]  
without waiting for an answer, James typed again[are you still busy filming? or are you doing promotions for your new movie?] i miss you. he wanted to add.  
[do you remember that fan fiction that Graham read for us when we went to his show?] Michael’s question- so out of blue- caught him off guard.  
James raised his brows as he stared at the screen[what?]  
[don’t you remember? when we went with Hugh]  
[ah...] he put a laughing smiley at the end [my friend, my mind is still trying to block out that humiliating episode]  
again, Michael answered as if he was not listening to him[James and Michael decide to knit scarfs for each other, James is very good at it but Michael ends up with something that is definitely not a scarf...]  
James stared at his phone as memories rushed back to him, his finger hovering over buttons to type back an answer...anything, but his mind was blank.  
[what do you- ] he was in the middle of typing when the knock on his hotel room door caught his attention.  
he looked at the door with a small frown thinking who is on the other side at this late hour before he opened it hastily.  
“Michael” he breathed out.  
The older man didn't respond as he made his way inside and closed the door behind him, James took a step back without being able to take his eyes off him. just how long he was waiting to see him again, specially since Michael was not with them during promotions for their movie...and now, here he was standing in his room.  
“i found out what Michael ended up with.” Michael murmured standing close to him, he rose his hand caressing James left cheek with his thumb.  
“what?” James closed his eyes at the touch, afraid that with only a glance at him Michael would find out about his secret.  
instead of an answer James felt a pair of soft lips pressed against his. it took him by surprised but he came to himself in time to respond.  
by the time they separated, their chest heaving in desperate need for air James found his arms wrapped around Michael’s neck as the latter had him locked safely in his embrace.  
“i can’t hide it anymore.”  
James looked up at him as his mind was still in haze after their make out session,he licked his pink lips before he spoke”hide what?”  
“how your blue eyes drown me every time i look at them,” Michael cupped his cheek with one hand,”how you make me lose control just by standing close to me”, Michael hugged him closer to his chest.  
“i cant hide my feelings anymore James.” Michael rest his forehead against James with a small sigh.  
“you love me.” James whispered, not a question...  
Michael answered without losing a beat “i do.”  
“good,” Michael thought James’s smile was bright enough to make him blind,”can i tell you a little secret too?”  
“what?” gently, Michael kissed the tip of his nose.  
“you make me lose control too”  
Michael’s soft laugh filled the room, full of relief, peace and happiness.


End file.
